In the past, television programs have been marked by time constraints and geographical constraints. For example, television programs have been made available only during certain hours of the day/week. Viewers have been using a typical remote control to navigate through and select a desired program from the limited programs, broadcasted on the limited number of channels. Generally, television programs are broadcasted by local cable providers, mainly for consumption of local population. Because television programs have been somewhat confined to a geographical area, television programs have been marked by use of native language, native cultural references and subject matters of local interest.
Further, development of the Internet has drastically changed the profile of world business in past few decades. Entertainment business is no exception to this global change. In particular, unlimited media content is presented across the world by Internet Television. Unlike the television programs of the past, the Internet Television does not have either time constraints or geographical constraints. Currently, any user of the Internet Television is able to enjoy any program on the Internet at any time and at any place.
Increasing popularity of Internet media repository, such as You Tube®, presenting an array of media content for entertainment of its viewers, suggests the popular demand for the Internet Television. Many programs have been made available on the Internet Television. Further, viewers may no longer be able to use conventional remote control devices (e.g., with limited features) for viewing available options and making a selection from the displayed options. As a consequence, a user may have to navigate through a sophisticated Internet interface to locate desired media content. Navigating vast domain of the Internet media, using up and down arrow keys of the remote control device can be cumbersome.
Furthermore, the conventional remote control devices may not have ability to provide sophisticated navigation interface required for the Internet Television. Internet Television users may have to specify a web address for accessing media resource on the Internet. However, the conventional remote control devices may not have an input device for entering the web address. Thus, the conventional remote control devices may not be able to cater to the sophisticated navigation requirements of the Internet Television. Accordingly, the development of the Internet Television necessitates a need for a navigation device for efficient surfing through the media content, available on the Internet.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.